Phoebe Find Out Something BIG!
by WritingYouWet
Summary: Phoebe walks in on Max during what was supposed to be his private time, what will happen between the two of them? Warning: Incest and Smut. Don't forget to follow and leave a comment about the story!


**Anyways, here's chapter 1 of my first story on the site. It's a twincest Thundermans story, Phoebe and Max, obviously. Enjoy, thanks for reading.**

Max was in her room, looking through magazines when he came across one that looked extremely interesting, Playboy. He hadn't masturbated in a while and he felt like he could really use it right now. He took a look around the house to check if anyone was home. The only person besides him in the entire house was Phoebe, and she was in her room blaring music, so he assumed he was safe.

When he made it back to his room, he grabbed the magazine and pulled out his giant cock, already rock hard thinking about the girls in the magazine. His cock was 10 inches long and was very thick. As he flipped through the magazine he found a few models he really liked and started to stroke his impressive dick.

As he got more into it, he started to grunt very loud. He felt a big load approaching and his grunts were now probably loud enough to be heard down the street.

Phoebe thought she heard a loud sound coming from Max's room, so she had shut off her music. She kept listening and heard Max grunting in his room downstairs, so she decided to check it out.

As Phoebe reached the entrance to her brother's room the grunting was almost unbearable. She slid down into Max's room and took a look around, immediately noticing her brother's giant cock and the hand stroking it extremely fast. She crept closer, trying to keep Max from noticing her, she felt an awkward wet spot growing in her panties as she got closer and closer to her brother jerking off.

Max was really close to cumming when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see his twin sister staring at him stroking his massive dick. He tried to cover himself up with a blanket, but his hardon still showed. The worst part was that Max didn't feel himself getting softer as he started at his sister's shocked face, instead he felt himself getting even more horny.

"PHOEBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Max yelled at his astonished sister. She had never seen a cock that big, and she felt herself growing hornier the longer she stood next to Max.

"Well I heard… I came to…" Phoebe couldn't finish a sentence, she was mesmerized by the big dick waiting underneath her brother's blanket. She could feel saliva basically dripping out of her mouth the longer she stared. "Can I see it?"

"WHAT!?" Max screamed, he knew it was so wrong for his sister to want to see his dick, but internally he felt like it was so right. "You're my sister…"

"Exactly, it's not like were having sex, I just want to see it." Phoebe tried to reason with her brother. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth. She knew she sounded insane, but she hadn't had a good fuck in a while, and her brother's cock looked so enticing.

"Okay but just a look" Max said as he started to uncover himself. When the blanket came off, Max's boner popped straight up into the air.

Phoebe saw the tower of cock in front of her, she lost her inhibition. She got on her knees on the side of Max's bed and reached her hand out towards the base of her twin's dick. She marveled at the size for a while before starting to run her hands up and down, slowly.

"Oh god Phoebe" Max said as his sister started to stroking faster. He had already been on the verge of cumming and he could feel himself getting closer again, accelerated simply by the fact that is was his sister that was getting him off. "I'm getting close"

Phoebe kept stroking her brother's dick as she moved her head closer and closer. Max started moaning loudly as Phoebe breathed down his cock. She opened her mouth wide to accept Max into her mouth and started to suck the head.

"FUCK" Max yelled as he came, shooting jets and jets of his hot cum straight to the back of Phoebe's throat. When Max finished, Phoebe swallowed his entire load. "That was so hot Phoebe"

"I think it's time you do something for me now" Phoebe said as she pulled her shirt over her head, Max stared at his sister's breasts through the lacy bra she was wearing. Max got up from his spot on the bed and ripped the bra off of Phoebe.

He started to attack Phoebe's tits with his hands and his tongue, squeezing and licking, biting and slapping, at his sister big breasts as Phoebe moaned with pleasure. He continued to pinch her nipples as he brought his face close to Phoebe's.

"This is so hot Max, I can't believe I'm doing this with my brother!" Phoebe said, as soon as she finished, Max pushed his lips to hers. They kissed romantically for quite a while, before Max got down to business.

His hand started to slip down Phoebe's thin waist, reaching the hem of her jeans. It took him a while to find the button, but as soon as they were unbuttoned, he slipped his hand inside, and pulled back from the kiss.. Phoebe flinched as Max first brushed his hand over her pussy, but as he kept going, Phoebe got used to the pleasure over her brother's hand.

After a while of Max just rubbing around, he slipped Phoebe's jeans and panties over her round ass, and Max really got to work.

"Oohhhhhh FUCK!" Phoebe yelled as Max took her clit between her fingers and played with it. "You know your way around a pussy Max"

Max just smiled as he ran his fingers through her folds before quickly shoving his pointer finger deep into his already extremely wet sister. Max continued to work his finger in and out of his sister as she flailed violently on top of his bed.

"FUCK! MAX!" Phoebe screamed, her brother putting his head down between her legs and using his tongue to play with her clit, while simultaneously adding another finger into her tight pussy. "YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Max, spurred on by the dirty talk from his sister, pulled his fingers out of her cunt and replaced them almost immediately with his tongue. He brought the fingers that had been deep inside Phoebe to her mouth and she accepted them graciously. She moaned as she felt Max's tongue snake deeper into her pussy and tasted her sweet juices.

"OH MY GODDDDD!" Phoebe continued to yell loudly as her brother's tongue pistoned through her pussy, collecting the sweet juices within. After quite a while of Max's vicious tongue fucking, Phoebe's legs started to shake as she had her first major orgasm of the night. Her arms fell instantaneously to the back of Max's head as she held his tongue deep inside her pussy, and rode her orgasm out. "I'M FUCKING CUMMING MAX! OH FUCK DRINK MY CUM! DRINK YOUR FUCKING SLUT OF A SISTER'S CUM!"

After Phoebe's orgasm calmed down, Max pulled his head out from between her legs and laid on the bed next to her. They both laid their nude for a while, Phoebe was catching her breath from the amazing orgasm that was just given to her by her brother, when she looked down and saw Max was rock hard once again.

"Do you think we should…" Phoebe trailed her sentence off, hoping she wouldn't have to be the one to say it. Phoebe may get very dirty during sex, but that doesn't mean she's like that all the time.

"Have sex?" Max asked, and Phoebe shook her to say yes. He didn't really know whether it was a good idea to have sex with his sister. He did love how she made him made, and he loved when he made her orgasm too, but she was still his sister. "Do you want to, ya know, have sex?"

"I do-" Phoebe said, she was cut off from the rest of her sentence by the sound of a door opening upstairs. "Oh god, they're home, get dressed quickly!"

Phoebe and Max rushed around looking for clothes, Max dressed up and took Phoebe's panties as his prize. He grabbed a comic book and laid bad on his bed reading, as Phoebe got dressed and rushed out of the room.

"Hi Phoebe! What were you doing in Max's room?" Barb Thunderman, Phoebe's mother asked as Phoebe started to climb the stairs.

"Nothing mom, just umm, asking a, umm, question! That's it a question!" Phoebe said. "Okay bye now"

"Well that sure was awkward" Her father, Hank, said as she watched Kira climb the stairs. "Anyways, what's for dinner?"

 **That's chapter 1, Chapter 2 will come out when I have it done, but enjoy this for now I guess. Anyways don't forget to leave a comment telling me how much you enjoyed, or didn't enjoy, or anything you notice incorrect in the story. Thanks again.**


End file.
